Over and done
by EricFancier
Summary: Sookie is fed up with Eric's relentless courtship and decides to fight fire with fire. Not to be taken too seriously, just a little bit of hot E/S fun. Takes place at the beginning of S4E02.


Sookie was dangerously close to her limit.

Her wet hair clung to her temples, she was as good as naked and she was so angry that she hadn't been at all surprised if steam had started coming out of her ears. Her landlord – even thinking of Eric as such irked her – was standing in the doorway to the kitchen where she'd grown up; a kitchen that he now claimed didn't belong to her anymore. She had tried yelling at him, she had tried reasoning with him, but there was no use. Eric stood where he stood, and the smirk that was plastered all over his face made Sookie positively itch to slap him, but knowing him and their history he would probably just enjoy that. She was sick of it all; how he refused to take no as an answer, but she was if possible even more sick of how their banters as always made her blood race in ways and places that she didn't approve of.

Sookie let out an irritated sigh and moved towards the door, intending to walk past him. Eric moved slightly to the left, blocking her, still grinning from ear to ear, like a kid playing tag. And that was it. Then and there, Sookie snapped.

She raised her head sharply, feeling all of her judgment melt away to give room for her unchained annoyance. If Eric hadn't already been dead, it was likely that the glare she gave him would have killed him on the spot. Still, he didn't budge an inch, merely watching her with that cunning look. He thought that he had her all figured out, that he could predict each and every one of her moves…

Sookie's face turned dark. _She'd show him._

"Fine!" she proclaimed, tugging the waistband of her bathrobe open as she spoke. "You win!"

There was a moment of dense silence as the robe fell to the floor, leaving her completely nude in the center of Eric's view. It didn't feel like it had before when he'd surprised her. Not at all. Human Sookie had always been a bit of a prude, but fairy-Sookie – as Eric had so eloquently put it – was out now, and she had no shame. She kept her glare steady, not even blushing.

Eric's reaction could not have been more rewarding. Sookie watched as her sudden action made his arrogant composure crumble and vanish, his lips parting in utter surprise. His fangs dropped with a click, seemingly on their own. His gaze moved swiftly from her face to her body and then back again; as if he wanted to conceal the fact that he'd looked. It was hilarious. It sent a surge of tickling heat to the pit of her stomach and Sookie had to stop herself from breaking out into an uncharacteristically wicked smile.

_No power over him anymore, huh? _ She begged to differ.

Fueled by the madness of the situation, Sookie turned her back to Eric, taking care to sway a little extra with her hips as she walked over to the kitchen table. She perched her elbows on the tabletop, leaning against it as if it was the most normal thing to do when you were butt naked with a horny vampire in the same room. As Eric continued to gawk at her from the doorway, she forged a bored expression so masterfully that it should have earned her an Oscar.

"Come on then!" she said, peering over her shoulder at Eric. "I haven't got all night!"

Eric looked like he was desperately trying to figure out if the scene before him was real or not.

"What are you…" he mumbled, furrowing his brow in disbelief.

"My _legs_, Eric." Sookie said, rolling her eyes. "They're open."

She locked her gaze with his dumbfounded stare.

"It's what you've always wanted, right?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "So, get your butt over here so we can get this over with already."

With this, Sookie turned her attention away from Eric and pretended to inspect her nails. The power balance between them had shifted so substantially that it felt almost unreal. Standing there as she was, a brief shred of reason made an attempt to force its way into her mind. This was a dangerous game. For all she knew, Eric might take what she was doing as a true provocation and go to who-knew-what lengths in order to restore the balance... Sookie didn't think he'd do that though. And besides, she was having way too much fun really care about any risks.

Maybe it would even be for the best, she mused. Maybe the tension would disappear; maybe she would even get rid of the dreams. Maybe it _was_ time to get it over with. Looking frankly at it; if her life had been a TV-series, there probably would have been massive piles of fanfiction depicting Eric and her getting it on by now, each scene undoubtedly more twisted than the previous…

All of these crazy thoughts running through her head and the seconds ticking away, Sookie became aware of just how she felt at having Eric's gaze roaming over her naked back. Too late did she now realize that she hadn't been able to predict how hard it would be to reject the attraction that was raging between them, even as _she_ was now running the show. During normal circumstances sure, it had been manageable, with her standing like this, ripe for the taking as Eric's restrained lust positively filled the air – not so much. It made her heartbeats flutter and her blood burn. She was enjoying this far more than she should be. It was not according to plan, but she couldn't help it. After all, she was only human... _Oh wait._

"Are you coming or what?" she said, composing herself as she shot yet another glance over her shoulder, towards Eric. "Don't worry about warming me up or anything. From what I saw down at Fangtasia, you're about the same size as Bill. It'll be a breeze."

_Okay, maybe that __was a bit uncalled for._

Firstly, it was a lie (Eric had appeared huge compared to Bill) and secondly, Bill had nothing to do with this whatsoever. She had only brought him up for the sake of teasing Eric.

Sookie bit the inside of her lip. _Her fairy-self sure had some mouth on her!_

Cautious for the first time that night, she watched the blonde vampire closely. If she'd really wanted to piss him off, this would have been the way to do it. Either that or he would laugh, which would be the worst thing of all.

But Eric didn't divert into a rage. Neither did he make fun of her. He simply kept on ogling her nakedness, his face sullen as he growled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sookie asked.

"I said 'no'." Eric grunted, his shoulders tensing up.

_But…_

"Why…?" Sookie said, her genuine surprise momentarily throwing her sassiness off.

Eric curled his fists, his face turning if possible even glummer.

"Because this is not the way it goes." he gritted between his teeth.

Up until then, Sookie hadn't thought it possible for someone to look adorable and terrifying at the same time. Eric however managed to pull it off. He looked like a young boy that had been robbed of his favorite toy in the whole world, fangs aside, of course. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I hate to disappoint you darling," she said, suppressing a giggle, "but this _is _the way it goes. This is the only chance you're ever going to get."

Sookie conveyed the verbal challenge to her gaze, locking it with Eric's, holding her superior ground.

Silence.

_Was this what the French called 'un ange passe´?_

Before Sookie had any time to explore that thought, Eric made a move.

Sookie turned to face him as he walked swiftly up to her, bracing herself for a thousand possibilities. Without breaking their eye-contact, Eric pulled up a set of documents from his back pocket. He showed them to her just long enough for her to realize that they must be the deeds to her house. Grabbing a pen from the table, he proceeded to cross out a few lines and then add some scribbles. Sookie watched, her eyes widening as Eric put the deeds down between them on the table, not as much as blinking.

"The house is yours." he stated.

Sookie parted her lips.

_Well,__ that was easy…_

"Oh," she said. "…thanks, I guess."

She clumsily collected the bathrobe from the floor, holding it against her chest as a shield. _Now_ she was blushing. She imagined fairy-Sookie laughing as she sauntered off towards the remote corner of her mind from where she'd come.

Personality disorder aside though; she was still naked, and Eric was still in the same room with her. Sookie forced herself to look unfazed.

_What the fudge__ just happened…?_

"Well then; Eric…" she managed.

It wasn't nearly as simple to meet his gaze as it had been only moments ago.

"I rescind…-"

Somehow, her back was against the wall, her hands collected above her head as Eric locked his grip around them, immobilizing her. He leaned in, closing his mouth over hers, drowning out the rest of her words. The textured wallpaper pushed into her naked shoulders as he kissed her with an irrefutable force, sucking almost softly on her lips at first only to then assault her completely, his tongue demanding access. Sookie gasped and at once he was there; blinding her to the world with what he was doing, his body rigid with tension as they brushed together, throbbing skin against dull fabric. He had forced her to kiss him once before, back in his office at Fangtasia. Sookie had just barely been able to resist him then, and it wasn't any less difficult now. Heat rising in her chest, she found to her astonishment that she had problems even forming a coherent thought.

_Dam__mit!_

"I… un-h… res…" she struggled, a sharp breath escaping her as Eric brought his mouth to her neck instead, placing a bruising kiss there, his fangs skimming her skin in the most deliberate way.

"I'm sorry, what was that…?" he said velvety.

Sookie could feel his grin against her flesh.

"Oh shut up…!" she grunted.

She made a vain attempt at freeing her hands, only causing her stiff nipples to rub against Eric. Her treacherous blood reveled, sending aching bursts towards her lower body, feeding the arousal she had fought so hard to contain. Her eyes fell shut as Eric teased her neck, only to fly open again as his free hand suddenly closed over her pussy. Their eyes met yet again, but though Sookie tried, she couldn't muster up that sense of loathing that had been so imminent to her before. Eric's blue depths were gleaming deviously, as if he'd never lost his poise at all.

Slowly, he began stroking the outlines of her nether lips, his palm resting steadily on top of her mound. Sookie bit the inside of her lip hard, remaining still. She had never imagined his touch being so gentle… Over and over, he caressed her, his palm adding delicious pressure on her clit. The agonizingly sweet sensation made her knees weak and her thighs heavy with aching heat. All too soon, her wetness was pooling to meet with his fingers, coating them. Noticing this, Eric grinned wide enough to show off his fangs.

"So wet already…" he mused. "You rather enjoyed that little performance of yours, didn't you? Naughty girl…"

Sookie's cheeks burned. She wanted to bite him off; she wanted to do _somethin_g, but then Eric pushed two of his fingers into her damp entrance, slowly filling her until he was knuckle deep inside and she could do nothing but moan. Her hands slackened in Eric's grip as his thumb moved down to settle on her swollen pearl. Her blood tossed and turned, the pleasure making her contract helplessly around his fingers. She was yielding…

"Go away…" she breathed, her lashes quivering.

"I will…" Eric said, "… but not until you cum for me."

A heated shiver ran across Sookie's back, culminating in her hips. It was insane… She couldn't, _no! _She wouldn't… And yet she felt her yearning increasing to a feverish level just by hearing Eric's words. His thumb started to move in lazy circles across her clit, and she was done fighting. _It was too good_. Tossing her head back against the wall, Sookie supported her entire weight in Eric's grip as he pleasured her, his thumb light as a feather but his fingers inside of her pushing backwards, as if he was calling her towards him… She had never had something like this done to her, not this studiously, not so masterfully…

Breathless, she looked up at Eric. His grin had turned into an expression of pure lust, but he wouldn't give in, she was sure of it. He was reveling in her torture, just like she had reveled in torturing him… Sookie gave a half-choked moan as he started moving faster, rubbing against both of her weak spots at an increasingly merciless pace. She wanted to tell him to stop, it was too much, she wasn't ready… Eric leaned close yet again, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear as he continued his assault.

"I know you want it…" he breathed, his voice just a little strained.

She did. And though her mind was accursing her weakness, her arousal was burning her up from the inside. Her release was approaching quickly, violently, he was pulling it out of her and there was no turning back…

"Cum for me, Sookie…"

It took three, maybe four more thrusts from Eric's fingers to knock her over the edge and Sookie howled, her hips bucking and her face distorting from the shivering shocks that ran through her, over and over. Eric buried his mouth in her neck, moving her through it, not slowing his pace until she was ready to faint from the pleasure.

_Fuck…_

As quickly as it had all begun, it was over. Eric waited just long enough for Sookie's legs to stop trembling and her breathing settling down. Then, he pulled out of her, releasing her from his grip. Sookie rubbed her dully aching arms as if in a daze, watching him. The look on his face was a carbon copy of the one he'd had when first making his presence known to her that night, only smugger. Sookie wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to be furious, but she no longer had the energy.

"Well then…" he said, shooting her a last, smoldering glance. "Good night."

With nothing but a sweeping sound and a creak in the door, he was gone.

It took all her strength for Sookie to put on her bathrobe and place herself on one of the kitchen chairs. She tried wrapping her head around what had just transpired both once and twice, but she soon gave up and deemed it future Sookie's problem.

As she sat there, her eyes fell upon the deeds on the table. Sighing softly, she brought them over to her side and started skimming through them. At least she had the house now...

Sookie furrowed her brow. She had watched Eric make changes in the deeds, but now as she looked closely, she realized that he hadn't crossed out anything vital. Nothing that would remove him as the owner, at least.

Turning to the last page, Sookie read what he had written in the margin, her jaw dropping more and more with each word.

"_You are absolutely right, lover. I win."_

Sookie pressed her lips together, her eyes shooting daggers at the door where Eric had left.

_Oh, this was so not over!_

_-.-.-.-  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: S****o, I wanted to do something a bit different from what I usually do, something quirky and hawt at the same time. It turned out kinda OOC, but hopefully it was a fun read anyways. I wrote it as a one-shot, but maybe there's potential for a continuation. What do you think? If Sookie were to retaliate, how should she do it? Leave me a review and let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading! Love, EF**


End file.
